Apple Slices
by BlazeTheWolfie
Summary: Zosia looked down at her snack and scrunched up her face before shouting "NO FRUIT!" and threw an apple slice at Colette, hitting her straight in the face.


-=+=- Apple Slices -=+=-

A/N: Ok, I'm wrinting ANOTHER one-shot about Zosia/Colette together as my last one was unsatisfactory. Apparently, I am lazy, and a crap mother. Wow. Anyway, those of you who AREN'T going to criticise my every move, do enjoy!

"Zosia!" I squealed as I wiped the water off my face. I picked up the loaded gun and aimed it at her bum whilst she reloaded. I then proceeded to squirt the icy cold liquid exactly where I had aimed it. Zosia screamed and jumped 50 feet in the air. "Bulls-Eye!" I said triumphantly. She shot me a dirty look and said, "Oh It's on!" And then shot me right in the face. After regaining my vision from the water dripping down my face, Zosia was reloading her gun, thinking I was currently preoccupied. With the hot summers sun beating down on me, I picked up the red bucket filled with icy water and ran up behind her, tipping on her a bucket filled with hose water and ice. She screamed loud enough to wake up the entire of Holby at 11pm on a Sunday night. She gasped for air and I was laughing uncontrollably the entire time. I was in fits of laughter and was nearly falling to my knees when I felt freezing cold water come crashing down on me, causing me to squeal. "OH MY GOD ZOSIA!" I screamed. Now it was Zosia's turn to laugh and she was doing plenty of it.

With both of us now uncontrollably we were both laughing and rolling around on the floor snorting and in fits of laughter. We eventually calmed down and spent a little while playfully arguing about what shape the clouds. "It's a dragon missing a toe!" She would shout.

"No. It's obviously a camel!" I would reply.

"How is that a camel?"

"I don't know, it just is! How is that a dragon?"

"Umm… I have no idea."

Then we would turn over to look at each other and giggle for ages and ages. In the end we were lay there, just baking in the gorgeous summer sun, I gently slipped my hand into Zosia's. Zosh turned to look at me. "I love you Col," she stated, turning back and closing her eyes. "I love you too. We just, get each other." I said. "Yeah, since day 1, we just clicked." She replied. I propped myself up on my elbows and shortly she did the same. We locked eyes. And I let out a contented sigh. "I love you so much." I told her looking deeply into her eyes. "Mmhmm." She smiled. We slowly started leaning in, until we locked lips. Only lightly at first, but it then quickly developed into something more and soon our tongs were clashing and I dragged myself and Zosia up, our lips still tightly locked onto the others. Zosia pushed me backwards and up against the back door where I fumbled with the door handle until I finally managed to grip it and push down to then open the door. After we were inside, only then did we pull apart as I ripped off her dress. She fiddled with the buttons on my shirt until it came undone she flung my shirt across the room and slid my shorts and underwear off while I unclipped her bra. Now fully naked, I pushed Zosia onto the bed and we passionately kissed for what seemed like forever.

What happened next? I'll leave that up to your imagination.

I yawned as I woke up and stretched. I lay naked under the covers and turned around and smiled when I was who was next to me. "Morning sexy." I whispered. I watched as a broad smile spread across her perfect face. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Sleep well?" she asked. "Never better." I smirked. At this, she laughed slightly and pecked me on the lips. "You?" I asked. She just smiled cheekily in response and I knew the answer she was about to speak when I butted in, "No words are needed." I warned playfully. I then swung my legs over the side of the bed, leaving my body fully visible to the woman lying next to me, and I noticed that she was staring at my chest, "Umm.. excuse me, but my face is up here." I laughed. She laughed too. "I'm going to go have a shower." I stated. "Care to join me?" I added. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask." She smirked.

After our shower Zosia put on her dressing down and disappeared downstairs to do something or another. Whilst I stayed upstairs to get dressed and to do my hair and makeup. I browsed my wardrobe until I found a summer dress with peach and pale yellow, and many more bright summery colours. I then threw on a small layer of my lipgloss, and added slight curls to the bottom of my hair. After all this was done I crept downstairs to take a peek on what Zosia was doing, I stood in the doorway of the kitchen to say 2 bowls of fruit salad that was topped with what looked like, strawberry or raspberry yogurt. Then Zosia emerged from the living room with a vase of flowers. She smiled at me then placed the flowers on the table with the fruit salads. "Breakfast my lady." She joked. I giggled and walked over to my chair and sat down. Then Zosia pushed me in. "Bon appetite." She giggled as she sat down. "Mmmm! Zosh this is gorgeous!" I praised. "Thank you!" she smiled. "How did you think of fruit salad though?" I asked curiously. "Remember the fruit incident?" she questioned. "Oh my god I do!" I squealed. "That was hilarious." We both said simultaneously, causing us both to dissolve into fits of laughter.

"_Food!" The 2-year-old screamed. "I know Zosia! I understand, what food do you want?" The slightly older woman answered. "FOOD!" She repeated. Colette was on almost ripping her hair out in frustration. The toddler still continued to wail. "QUIET!" she shouted at the crying child. Immediately the crying ceased and the flat was filled with only sniffles of the baby. Colette lifted Zosia into the high chair and presented her with a pink plastic bowl filled with all different fruits. Zosia looked down at her snack and scrunched up her face before shouting "NO FRUIT!" and threw an apple slice at Colette, hitting her straight in the face._

I looked down at my meal then at Zosia, and slowly picked up an apple slice before throwing it in her face, hitting her right in the face I laughed. "Never mess with me Zosia March. I'll get payback, that, I can assure you."

A/N: I hope this is ok. I hope everyone enjoyed. And I hope, that you'll leave a review too.

~Blaze xx


End file.
